battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
G18
The Glock 18 is a selective-fire machine pistol variant of the 9mm Glock 17 handgun. Austrian made, the Glock 18 was made at the request of the Austrian counter-terrorist unit EKO Cobra. The fire selector on the gun's slide allows the pistol to be fired in either semi or fully automatic, its fully-automatic fire mode being able to fire at 1,100-1,300 rounds per minute, making it a very useful sidearm in the right hands. Its magazine capacity can vary between 10 and 33 rounds. Battlefield 3 The G18 is a sidearm featured in Battlefield 3. It is unlocked at Rank 30 and the silenced variant at Rank 41. The G18 has a rate of fire of 900 rounds per minute and possesses a 19+1 round magazine. The G18 can be switched between full and semi-automatic fire modes. It deals low damage, but offers decent accuracy, a large magazine, high rate of fire, and moderate recoil. It is recommended that this gun is only used fully automatic at close range. The 100 kill Service Star dog tag and 500 kill 5 Service Star Dog tag for this weapon can only be unlocked by using the non-suppressed version of this pistol. Gallery battlefield-3-g18-1-620x348.jpg|The G18. battlefield-3-g18-3-620x348.jpg|Reloading the G18. G18 Static BF3.png|The G18. G18 Iron Sight Static BF3.png|View through iron sight. Battlefield 4 The G18 is a sidearm featured in Battlefield 4. The only fully-automatic handgun of the 9mm group, it possesses an extremely high rate of fire, and high recoil accompanying that rate of fire. Along with 93R, it is the only 9mm handgun which does a different damage from the others, doing significantly less damage at close range, taking at least six shots to kill, and has slightly higher spread (this is to compensate for the full-automatic-capability). At long ranges, it takes up to ten shots to kill. Gallery BF4_G18-model.png|'G18' BF4_G18-1.png|G18 in first person BF4_G18-2.png|Iron sights BF4_G18-3.png|Reload BF4_G18-4.png|Empty reload Battlefield Hardline |spreadz = |spreaduz = |spreadinc = 0.5 |kit = Professional |source = |recoil1st = 2.0× |recoildec = 30 |spreaddec = 15}} The G18C is a machine-pistol featured in Battlefield Hardline. It is the default sidearm for the Professional kit. It has the second highest rate of fire of its class, allowing it to perform well in close quarters. However, its high recoil makes it very hard to control in fully automatic, and it has the second smallest magazine size of the machine-pistols. This reduces its effectiveness at range, making it more suited to functioning as a close-range backup weapon. Trivia Battlefield 3 *The G18 Battlelog profile shows it without a selector switch due to it having the same model as the G17C in the alpha stages. *It shares the same reload animation as the MP-443, 93R, G17C and M9. *At BF3's release, the G18 had the highest rate of fire at 1100 rounds per minute. It has since been decreased to 900, tied with many of the faster-firing weapons. External links *Glock 18 on Wikipedia de:Glock 18 Category:Machine Pistols Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 3 Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 4 Category:Sidearms of Battlefield Hardline